


Control

by GardenCosmos



Series: This is stupid [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hints of dubcon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Robot Sex, Smut, its mostly consensual but rev is overdoing things so im adding that to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenCosmos/pseuds/GardenCosmos
Summary: He thought he had been prepared last time. He technically was, but he had… miscalculated some things. Tonight he would be in control. He would take care of Pathfinder.
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: This is stupid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> just putting this here to make sure:  
> these characters are fucking idiots. practise safe sex out there pls. talk to your partner 'before' doing the do and trying funky stuff.  
> anyway, some have asked for more porn so here you go i guess??
> 
> unrelated update: some have already found my main twitter. however i have now also created a secondary twitter where im sharing my nsfw art.  
> https://twitter.com/galactic_flower

Revenant had prepared for this.  
  
He thought he had been prepared last time. He technically was, but he had… miscalculated some things. While it was fucking amazing in the end, it was only because Pathfinder had picked up his slack and saved the whole thing.  
  
Still the MRVN had been ecstatic about his first real sexual experience. He just wouldn’t shut up about it. Revenant had to remind him several times not to talk about these things in public.  
  
He didn’t care what others thought. Anyone daring to let out a cheeky comment would end up a head shorter. But he did not want anyone on Pathfinder’s ass and harassing him. The media was relentless.  
  
Either way Revenant not only got some upgrades, he also set himself the goal to put Pathfinder first this time. He would be in control tonight. He would take care of Pathfinder. All his attention would be on him. He would pamper him. Make him beg. Hell, he didn’t care that Pathfinder’s voice box wasn’t capable of it, he would make him scream!  
  
He had prepared the new attachments beforehand to assure a smooth flow of things. He went out of his way to make up for his previous failure. Even doing things… not his style. Anything to make the little MRVN happy.  
  
They were playing their fourth round of Go this evening. Revenant had invited Pathfinder for a game night, concealing the arrangements he had set up.  
  
While he had improved considerably in this board game, and was even able to beat Pathfinder from time to time, today was not one of those days. Saying he couldn’t focus was an understatement.  
  
The scout had taken notice. “Is something the matter? You seem nervous.”  
  
Heh. He knew him too well.  
  
“Hmm”, Revenant hummed in thought. “Not nervous. I guess I’d call it… excited.”  
  
That piqued Pathfinder’s interest. “Oh, what are you excited about?”  
  
“It’s something for later.”  
  
“Why not now?”  
  
Why? He held back to… not look as desperate? Thinking about it, that _did_ seem to be a dumb reason. Neither of them would give a shit. Revenant had been horny ever since unboxing the goods. And that was days ago. It was time to reward his patience.  
  
“You know what?” Revenant rose out of his seat. “You’re right. Let’s go now.”  
  
Delighted, Pathfinder clapped his hands. “Exciting! Where are we going?”  
  
Grabbing his partner’s hand Revenant led him to the hallways outside his apartment. “It’s not far.”  
  
He escorted him further upstairs. Hidden past the first corner was a line of flower petals strewn across the floor, accompanying them. Pathfinder seemed to appreciate them, cooing at the soft pastel colors.  
  
They reached the roof shortly after. The night sky was clear, rather blank because of the city lights. Only the most powerful of stars could outshine the LEDs, lonely in the vast black.  
  
The path of petals ended at the center of the roof, right where a mattress, surrounded by more petals and flowers, laid. Next to it sat a box and a music player. It was the type of shit you see in bad romance movies, sappy and vomit-inducing. But Revenant had forced himself through the set up because he knew that Pathfinder was the sappy type.  
  
“Oh my gosh!” The MRVN was dancing, tip-toeing on the spot. “This is so romantic! Did you prepare this?”  
  
“Thought I’d do something nice for a change.”  
  
“Aww, I love it! And I love you!”  
  
Taking Revenant’s cheeks in his hands he pushed his face against his for a make shift kiss. But only for a short peck, they had a bed to lie on! “Come on! Let’s have a seat!” Eagerly he pulled him by his hands.  
  
They both sank into the mattress. It was tough and had little give, perfect for heavy machines such as them. Pathfinder wasted no time fumbling with the music player. “You mind if I pick something?”  
  
“No, go ahead.” Revenant begged to the heavens that Pathfinder would pick something that wouldn’t ruin the mood. He shuddered at the thought of trying to get them going to the sounds of 8Bit or J-Pop.  
  
His prayers would be heard. Pathfinder switched though a bunch of channels before settling on… what was that? Revenant couldn’t place the genre. It was some sort of ballad, but minimalistic in its instrumentals. It had a bare and raw quality to it, emotions honest, sounds ethereal. Otherworldly synths inviting you to sink up to them and float down to the stars.  
  
“This feels nice and spacey.” Pathfinder lied back, placing his hands on his stomach and staring into the night sky. Revenant copied his actions.  
  
“Hmm.” Something was off to the MRVN. “This doesn’t seem to be a good place to watch stars.”  
  
“It’s ‘cause we’re in the city”, Revenant noted. “I didn’t take you here to watch stars anyway.”  
  
“You did not?” Pathfinder turned on his side, facing his love. “What did you have in mind then?”  
  
The other robot also turned to face his partner. “C’mere…” He placed his hand behind Pathfinder’s neck, gently pulling him in for a kiss. Pathfinder welcomed his affection, reaching around Revenant’s torso to pull their bodies flush together.  
  
Soon Revenant’s hands were wandering. They ghosted down Pathfinder’s neck, over his shoulders, across his chest and side before resting on his waist. The simulacrum lifted his lips, lowering them back on Pathfinder’s throat, where he nuzzled into the fabric covering it.  
  
The scout hummed in response, his own hands finding his lover’s thighs, tracing their smooth shape. He was not shy to explore the exposed insides, curiously fingering armatures and cables. He even dared to lightly tug at some wires.  
  
Revenant gasped at this new sensation. His system fired warnings at him, notifying him of the threat to his legs. But Pathfinder was just gentle enough to keep the stings under a painful threshold. What remained was a warm buzz, exciting him further.  
  
He reached behind him for the box next to the bedding, opening it one-handedly. Quickly finding what he was looking for he pulled out a vulva attachment. Pushing at Pathfinder’s shoulder he ushered him to lie flat on his back while presenting the toy to him. “Allow me.”  
  
Hearts and exclamation marks rapidly blinked on the MRVN’s screen. “Oh! Yes please!”  
  
Revenant crawled between Pathfinder’s eagerly spread legs. He was in no rush, taking his sweet time to install the new part. It didn’t look much different to the one they had used before. It attached in the same way too, by a cable plugged into the side of Pathfinder’s chest.  
  
A slight twitch to Pathfinder’s legs made Revenant know that the connection had set up. The scout attempted to grasp at his crotch, having the urge to touch himself. But Revenant stopped him, snatching his wrists.  
  
Pathfinder questioned him with a tilt of his head. “Revenant?”  
  
“Let me”, Revenant insisted. “You just relax.”  
  
Pathfinder’s hands retreated to his sides. Like that he watched his lover’s next moves. Revenant stared up at him as he reached for his groin. With his middle finger he ran along the soft lips, teasing the opening.  
  
Pathfinder clutched Revenant’s upper arms, throwing his head back as he expelled a short “Ah!” It seemed the attachment was working as intended. Revenant could feel the slick rushing out, coating his finger.  
  
The toy had built in lubricant reserves, allowing a… messier experience. This would be fun.  
  
Needy for more friction, Pathfinder pumped his hips into the air. But Revenant kept his touch feather light.  
  
“Revenant…?” Pathfinder’s tone indicated a question, but he would not finish it.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Please…”  
  
Damn. Revenant hadn’t thought that it would be that easy to make him beg. But he certainly wouldn’t complain. Oh no, he enjoyed this a lot. “What is it?” If he could, he would be grinning.  
  
“Can we have sex?”  
  
The simulacrum chuckled. He would need to teach him a thing or two about dirty talk, but he could work with this. “Oh, impatient are we? Why not have some fun before the main course, hmm?”  
  
Without effort he slipped one finger in, curling it up. There was no resistance at all. God, he was so fucking wet.  
  
“Oh!” Pathfinder gladly invited that digit in. He was desperate for any kind of friction, grinding his hips against Revenant’s hand.  
  
It didn’t take long for Revenant to add a second finger. Abusing his unique ability to extend them he pushed in as far as he could, reaching impossible depths.  
  
Pathfinder let out what sounded like a wavering breath. Interesting. He seemed to be using his voice box more this time. Did he do that consciously? Either way, Revenant couldn’t wait to find out what other new sounds he could draw out of him.  
  
Continuing to caress Pathfinder from the inside Revenant lied down between his legs, taking a good look at the cunt he was going to destroy tonight. It was artificial, its smell sterile. But it was a wet cunt none the less. And the reactions from the being connected to it were genuine. God, how much he wished he had a mouth still.  
  
Gently he placed his fake lips on the clit peeking out of its hood, running them around it. The MRVN pulled at Revenant’s cowl, drawing his knees in. “Ah…!”  
  
He had neither tongue nor mouth, but he would make it work. Revenant hummed, his unnaturally deep voice making his frame vibrate slightly. It shook Pathfinder to the core, making him produce a distorted moan. “Oh… this feels wonderful!”  
  
The simulacrum picked up the pace, rubbing against those walls. Searching for the good spot. One that would make him see stars after all.  
  
“Ooh…” Pathfinder hips moved on their own, practiced digits making him sing and dance.  
  
Revenant may or may not have experimented with the attachment on his own in the past few days. And it looked like training was paying off. His attempt to eat him out was more experimental in nature, but it seemed to be working as well.  
  
Pathfinder’s soft whines were coming in more and more frequent and uncontrolled. Motivated by those sounds Revenant patiently worked on him, grasping his hips, massaging his insides, kissing his core. Slowly but surely he pushed him up the hill, coaxing him to the peak.  
  
And then he led him over the edge. Letting him drop into ecstasy. Allowing him to drown in pure bliss.  
  
With a squeak Pathfinder’s voice cut off, his body only expelling basic beeps. He trembled as intense waves of heat rolled through his system.  
  
Revenant climbed over the MRVN, watching his optic dilate and contract as an orgasm wrecked his artificial nerves. But his fingers didn’t stop. They found his clit, rubbing it in a circular motion, never giving him a chance to come down from his high.  
  
Pathfinder found his voice again, but it was glitchy. “Wuh- Wait! Slow down!”  
  
His hands searched for Revenant’s, but the simulacrum used his free hand to snatch both his wrists before pinning them above his head. All Pathfinder could do was writhe beneath him, squeezing him with his thighs. “Please! It’s too much!”  
  
His pleas wouldn’t be heard. Revenant was relentless, staring him dead in the eye as he forced a second orgasm out of him.  
  
An overwhelming feedback loop of electricity pushed Pathfinder way past what he could handle. His moan blurred the lines between a beep, a whine and a scream. A sound neither of the robots thought him possible to make. It was so new and exhilarating, almost making Revenant cum untouched.  
  
With that Revenant finally decided to show some mercy. He slowed down before lifting his hands off, letting himself drop to his lover’s side. Tenderly he caressed one cheek as he kissed the other. All while letting him catch his metaphorical breath. “You good?”  
  
Pathfinder didn’t reply. He was squirming, but sluggish in his movements.  
  
Revenant was starting to worry. Had he overdone it? Maybe they should have decided on safe words beforehand. He didn’t think it would be necessary but…  
  
Finally finding enough strength to move, Pathfinder put his arms around his partner’s torso for a hug. “Yes… that was very intense. I think I need a bit of a break.”  
  
“Was it too much?” Revenant asked.  
  
“Yes, but it was also amazing.” The MRVN turned his head to give him a quick peck. “I love you.”  
  
Right. Things turned out fine this time, but he should be more careful in future. “Listen. Let’s agree on a safe word. Pick any word to say when things get too much and you want me to stop.”  
  
Pathfinder tilted his head. “Like ‘stop’?”  
  
Stupid. But also cute. “No, nothing like that. That’s something you might yell in the spur of the moment when you don’t really want things to stop. Just pick an unrelated word that wouldn’t slip out randomly.”  
  
Pathfinder tipped his index finger on his chin, thinking. “How about ‘star’?”  
  
Revenant nodded. “That should work.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind!”  
  
They quieted down, lying together for a very necessary rest. Their touches loving, but lazy. The air around them was chilly, helping especially Pathfinder to cool down. He threw up a glance at the night sky from time to time, hoping to find the stars multiplying. But there were as few as before. No, the most magical thing would be down here tonight.  
  
He looked at Revenant’s form, running his hand down along his side. He was aware how terrifying his sight was to anyone else, understanding it very well. He himself had been scared of him for a long time.  
  
How lucky he had been to be allowed a look past that. What he found there was rare beauty. His figure was so slender and seemingly frail, yet radiating inhuman strength. His edged shape stood in contrast to his almost feminine curves. His broad chest narrowed into a thin waist, which widened back to stunning hips and thighs. His body was a masterpiece of opposites, enchanting.  
  
Pathfinder couldn’t resist, grabbing Revenant’s bottom to pull their groins together. He ground his already slick cunt against him, staining the front of his loin cloth.  
  
The simulacrum was delighted to finally receive some relief to his urges. He responded with a raspy moan, pulling his loin cloth up and out of the way. Gripping his partner’s hips he rubbed his metal pelvis back against the soft silicone attachment.  
  
Fighting against his cravings Revenant held the slow pace, pulling away whenever Pathfinder tried to pick up the speed.  
  
“Rev…” Pathfinder was so easy to tease.  
  
Revenant said nothing, staring at him while humping him so frustratingly slow.  
  
“Do you have the other attachment?” The MRVN asked.  
  
“I do”, Revenant replied, making no move to fetch it.  
  
“Can you get it?”  
  
Revenant huffed. How does a being with no shame still shy away from being direct? The simulacrum pushed himself up on his knees, reaching behind him into the box to pull out a dick attachment.  
  
Pathfinder was observing him keenly. “This one looks different.”  
  
Indeed it did. It was also an attachment with lubricant reserves, which were stored in the form of a ball sack. Revenant continued to strap it on his crotch and set up the connection. “Both of these got cum storages. Didn’t you notice a difference?”  
  
Leaning up on his elbows the scout took a look at his dripping pussy. He dragged his fingertips along the entrance, watching the fluids catch on them. “I did! The contact felt a lot smoother. I was wondering what that was.”  
  
Ugh, this technical talk wasn’t hot at all. Time to move on.  
  
Revenant laid flat down on Pathfinder, trapping him under him. Not that Pathfinder couldn’t throw him off easily if he wanted to. As long as he wasn’t rendered mush by talented fingers that is.  
  
Pushing his dick against his cunt Revenant ran the length along the folds. He couldn’t suppress a guttural groan. Fuck, he had been holding back for way too long.  
  
“Aah…” Pathfinder snaked his limbs around Revenant, desperate to be so much closer to him than possible.  
  
Shit, it was like his pussy was drawing his cock in. Revenant had to actively stop himself from just sinking his dick into him. He was dead set on taking things slow. He would keep everything under control, including himself.  
  
It was Pathfinder who broke first again, whimpering for more. “Reeev…”  
  
Heh. “What is it?”  
  
“Please…”  
  
The simulacrum was determined to pull tastier words out of him this time. “Please what?”  
  
“Please put it in…”  
  
Revenant snickered. “You need to be more specific, baby.”  
  
“Please put your penile attachment into my vaginal attachment.”  
  
In an instant Revenant stopped all movement, leaning up. “For fuck’s sake, Marvin!” If he had a real dick it would have shriveled up right now. “What does it take for you to speak like a normal fucking person?!”  
  
“Oh, how should I speak exactly?” Pathfinder asked.  
  
“Just normal! Tell me you want my dick in your cunt! Tell me how badly your wet pussy needs my thick cock! How much you want my cum to fill you up!”  
  
“Oh!” Pathfinder’s optic glinted in understanding. “You mean more vulgar!”  
  
Without warning he reached between them, clutching Revenant’s dick tightly. Making him gasp. His other hand grabbed the back of the simulacrum’s head to pull him closer down to him.  
  
“Please.” Pathfinder pushed his voice to the lowest and huskiest end of his limited capabilities. “Fuck me.”  
  
The reaction was immediate. Revenant sat back, pulling Pathfinder’s hips up.  
  
It was the first time he heard Pathfinder be explicit like that. Hearing the same ever-upbeat, friendly and polite voice say things like that, it drove him wild. For him to be the one to push the innocent robot that far, fuck, he was going to lose it. No. He had to pull himself together, stopping himself from shoving his cock in violently at the last second. Slow. He wanted to take it slow.  
  
Grasping his dick, he ran the tip around the hole to collect some more lubricant.  
  
“Did I do it right?” Pathfinder asked.  
  
“You did very well, baby”, Revenant growled. “You will get what you’re asking for.”  
  
He did a few teasing pushes before he finally slipped the head in with a soft grunt. Shallow thrusts made him slide in deeper and deeper. Bit by bit his length sank in until it fully disappeared between the folds.  
  
He held in for just a moment, basking in the sensation. Dwelling in the soft warmth encasing him.  
  
“Haah…” Pathfinder seemed to enjoy this as well, rocking his hips slightly.  
  
Revenant wanted to stall only for so long. He started out slow with smooth rolls of his own hips, swaying their bodies together rather tenderly. Filling him well he worked those wonderfully tight walls open. Ah, Pathfinder clenched around him so good. He would never get tired of this.  
  
Steadily he worked up the speed, each thrust collecting more of that promising tension in his groin and belly. Sounds of metal and hydraulics in action were accompanied by wet slaps of a dick repeatedly penetrating a puffy cunt. Shit, how much he had missed producing those noises.  
  
“Fuck, you feel so good on my cock”, he praised, voice gruff.  
  
Pathfinder had nothing to add but meek mewls. He let himself be lost in the moment, swimming in that heavenly rhythm. Legs spread, arms beside him and head thrown back he opened himself fully for his lover to take him. All of him. Asking him to lead him to that miraculous place they were searching for.  
  
Revenant had such a nice view of Pathfinder’s long neck. Soft, exposed, vulnerable. He could kill him so easily. It would take just one swipe with his sharp claws. All this power and Pathfinder trusted him enough to hand it over freely.  
  
Raising his right hand Revenant swiftly grasped around Pathfinder’s throat and squeezed. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to put the MRVN on edge. It alarmed him, making him grasp at the simulacrum’s wrist instinctively. Picking up eye contact the scout tried to get a read on the situation.  
  
Revenant had no face to read. He didn’t say a word, never stopping momentum on his thrusts.  
  
He was reading Pathfinder just as much. He stared into him, his gaze burning into his soul. Keeping an eye on the screen in his periphery, which displayed an exclamation mark right now, he keenly listened for any attempt to utter their agreed safe word.  
  
Pathfinder should have no issues speaking. He had no airways to cut off. He didn’t know what breathing was, unable to suffocate. The edge and excitement came from the power play alone. Having someone at his mercy like this, their life in your hands, would never stop giving Revenant a rush of artificial dopamine. The sadism was deeply engrained in him, in the very base of his coding.  
  
He tightened his grip more, feeling the armatures in Pathfinder’s neck strain and work against the force.  
  
“Revenant…” Pathfinder’s tone was unsure, questioning. “I don’t like this.”  
  
“Use the safe word if you have to”, was Revenant’s last warning before he squeezed down, putting significant pressure on sensitive structures within Pathfinder’s throat.  
  
“Wait, don’t!” He clawed at the simulacrum’s arm. “Stop, star! Star!”  
  
Revenant let go immediately, no hesitation, stopping everything right at that moment. “Shit, are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine…” The MRVN rubbed at his throat. “That was scary. I thought you were going to hurt me.”  
  
“I would never. You know that.”  
  
“I know…” There was an uncomfortable pause. “Why did you choke me?”  
  
Shit, this was not something Revenant was used to. Having to consider someone else’s feelings. Definitely nothing he usually spared any thought to when indulging in his sadism. Dammit, he wanted to make this evening all about Pathfinder. And yet he slipped into doing things _he_ liked with no consideration.  
  
“I thought it was exciting”, Revenant said. “I won’t do it again."  
  
Pathfinder nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“Right…” The simulacrum looked to the side, sheepish. “Did I kill the mood or do you wanna keep going?”  
  
“No, I would love to continue!” He reached around Revenant’s shoulders, pulling their bodies back together. “Your dick feels so good inside me.”  
  
“Fuck…!” Revenant gasped. “You’re learning fast.”  
  
Holding onto Pathfinder’s back he let himself drop on his back, pulling his partner on top of him. “How ‘bout you set the pace, hm?”  
  
“Gladly!” Pathfinder was keen to ride him, placing his palms on his lover’s chest to support himself. The literal pressure was on Revenant now with Pathfinder bouncing his enormous weight on him. He was lucky to have a sturdy built. He could take it.  
  
The pussy clenching around his dick on the other hand was a lot more difficult to take. With Pathfinder taking over he had no way to reduce the speed when necessary. And the MRVN was not interested in taking things slow, fucking him like his life depended on it.  
  
Shit, he could feel climax approaching. And he could hold back only for so long. Fuck.  
  
In one swift motion he threw Pathfinder off him. The scout landed softly on his back, albeit confused about what just happened. Revenant crawled back over him, pressing his lips to his face before leading them down his neck. “Sorry, babe. You’re too perfect on my cock. I would have finished in no time.”  
  
Relishing the kisses Pathfinder caressed Revenant’s head as he drew him close. “Ah, I understand.”  
  
Leaning up Revenant placed a gentle hand at Pathfinder’s waist to usher him to turn. “Get on all fours.”  
  
Pathfinder complied, doing as he told and presenting his behind to him. Although it was mostly blocked by the jump kit stuck to his pelvis. Dammit, Revenant hadn’t considered that it would get in the way. He gripped the blocky form. “Can you detach you jump kit?”  
  
“I can.”  
  
There was a quiet hiss before the weight in Revenant’s hand suddenly increased. He moved the separated device to the side, placing it next to the mattress. He had free access now, able to watch Pathfinder’s eager cunt leaking fluids onto the bedding. Mesmerized, Revenant palmed at the spherical joints connecting the MRVN’s thighs to his pelvis. No ass in even the most imaginative sense, but Revenant loved it all the same.  
  
He sheathed his member in Pathfinder’s folds, firmly grasping his hips as he picked up where they left off. He leaned over the scout’s back, hugging his waist. Like that he made love to him, huffing and growling into his ear.  
  
Quickly he increased the speed, drawing himself oh so close to orgasm again. He should have slowed down at this moment, but control was escaping him, desperate for release. “Fuck, I’m so close.”  
  
Pathfinder had no comment but timid coos and soft whines, intermixed with his ever present beeps. He was on cloud 9, but not in paradise yet.  
  
The simulacrum couldn’t take any more. He had been horny for so long, edging himself throughout the entire session. He increased the speed way past ‘love making’ and into raw fucking. Ramming into that sloshing cunt until he finally, finally slipped over the edge into a mind blowing high. Intoxicating spasms ravaged his body as he expelled several hoarse yells. He could feel his artificial seed rushing out, filling up Pathfinder’s welcoming hole.  
  
As he slowly returned back to reality and aftershocks drove through his frame, he noticed Pathfinder looking back at him. He was tilting his head, silently asking if this was the part where they would detach and cuddle in their afterglow.  
  
Revenant decided it wasn’t time yet. This would not end without a bang for Pathfinder as well.  
  
Pushing through the over-sensitivity he pumped his hips, hissing in pain. He reached under his partner, delicate digits finding their way between the MRVN’s legs to rub at his core. Said MRVN seemed surprised, yet delighted about the continued attention. Revenant was filling him so well and hitting all the right spots. His fingers, while weakened in their precision now, were still heavenly in their touch.  
  
Soon, and for the third time this night, Pathfinder reached climax. This high, while not as nerve wreckingly intense as the overstimulated one, was the most complete in its experience. With Revenant inside him, around him, his raw sounds right in his ear. Intimate, close, loving.  
  
He palmed over Revenant’s hand, signaling that this was enough, the sting of over-sensitivity making itself noticeable again.  
  
The simulacrum eased off, still heaving. He was absolutely exhausted.  
  
Leaning back he pulled out. Following his dick was thick, white ooze flowing out of Pathfinder’s cunt. Fuck.  
  
“Shit, you look so good like this”, Revenant rasped. “Bent over, full of my cum.” He thumbed at the lips, smearing the seed over the attachment. “I could almost fuck you again. But I’m spent.”  
  
“That’s alright.” Pathfinder got up on his knees, turning around to take seat in his lover’s lap. Reaching around his shoulders. “I am also tired. How about we rest now?”  
  
“Yeah.” Revenant let himself drop gently to his side, making the scout fall with him. His heavy ‘breathing’ died down quickly, silence laying over them like a blanket. Comfortable.  
  
There was no need to search for stars at this point. The sky was pathetically bare anyway. They had each other to look at instead. Pathfinder was kneading the leather at Revenant’s waist, observing how the folds in the fabric grew, disappeared and morphed into new ones with each movement.  
  
Revenant’s fingers returned to Pathfinder’s neck, ghosting over it. “Hey…”  
  
“Hm?” The MRVN didn’t look up, too fascinated with the material beneath his hands.  
  
“Sorry ‘bout the thing.”  
  
That did catch Pathfinder’s full attention, making him pick up eye contact. “What are you sorry about?”  
  
“The choking thing.”  
  
Oh. Pathfinder had not expected for him to bring that up again. The simulacrum tended to be hesitant about admitting mistakes. Asking for forgiveness was a sign of weakness for him. Although Pathfinder would disagree on that.  
  
“I forgive you, love”, Pathfinder replied. “I don’t mind you touching my neck. But you were so rough. That was scary. I did not know what was happening.”  
  
“Yeah. Won’t do it again.”  
  
“I am willing to try new things." The MRVN raised his hand to place it at his partner’s cheek. “You just need to tell me beforehand.”  
  
A slight nod. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
As if sharing a mind they closed in for a kiss. With neither of them able to blink they stared into each other. It would be incredibly awkward in any other case, but for them it was natural.  
  
Revenant gazed into that giant, bright optic, so full of love and trust, wondering why this robot was willing to deal with his bullshit. They’ve been dating for a while now, but a stable relationship wasn’t possible with someone as instable as the simulacrum. His emotional and mental state was a bottomless pit of issues. Yet Pathfinder was willing to jump into that.  
  
It couldn’t be love alone. It had to be stupidity. Revenant couldn’t come up with any other explanation. But oh, how lucky he was to have found someone this dumb. Dumb enough to stay with him, offer him entertainment and affection.  
  
He wasn’t able to give back much, his mind too broken. All he could hope for was that what little he could give was enough to keep the little MRVN happy.  
  
“I love you”, Revenant said.  
  
A surge of warmth collected in Pathfinder’s chest. Revenant only ever said these words in response to his. He never initiated this exchange.  
  
“I love you too”, he replied, hearts on his display.


End file.
